my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Aisha
Aisha is a fairy living at the Magical Dimension and a friend of Cherry Blossom when she used to be a fairy. Personality Aisha is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive like Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, athlete and speaks many different languages. The pixies trust her, Aisha is one of the few people who know the location of the Pixie Village. Aisha gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. Initially, Aisha seemed to be a bit boy-shy, getting embarrassed when Brandon called her cute. She also holds some respect for Sky for being a gentleman to her (much to Bloom's initial annoyance) as well as for freeing her from the cavern wall and praising her boarding skills. At the same time, Aisha dislikes Riven the most as she does not appreciate his attitude towards girls, which was why she supported Musa's decision about breaking up with him. She considers herself just as good as the Specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests at them. When Aisha joined forces with Nebula, she became the enemy of the rest of the Winx, being ready to allow Nebula to imprison Queen Morgana in the magic mirror where she was condemned to fade into the shadows, and the Wizards of the Black Circle as well even if the Winx tell her that Nabu would never have wished for her to choose Vengeance. They thought that she wanted to avenge the death of Nabu but she was not cruel enough to go through with it. Over the course of the seasons Aisha has lost her tom-boyish side possibly due to her opening up to the Winx and Nabu. Skills She has the power of Morphix, a fuchsia-pink colored liquid that she converts from water molecules, and can morph into any shape and form desired, and she wishes to master all the fluids after strengthening and magnifying her magical abilities and skills at Alfea, while her five best friends help her. Aisha uses Morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons, such as swords, bow staffs, spears, barriers and shields, or surfboards. She can use Morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Aisha has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with Morphix. Aside from her magical abilities, Aisha has proven to be athletic, such as rock climbing, riding a wind rider, and a skilled dancer. During a battle with the mutants Aisha was strong enough to hold one back pulling its tail to keep it from hurting the people. Aisha has the power of water and liquid. She can create Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants. She is a water elemental with complete control over all forms of moisture. She is able to generate/manipulate bubbles, foam and slime that can bombard her opponents and immobilize them. Her powers are not just limited to the morphix, she has demonstrated great potential and various abilities such as generating a sphere of morphix that projects light, sending out an omnidirectional wave of water energy. On two separate occasions she was able to manipulate drinks, both at a party, and when using this ability it splashed someone in the face. Aisha's water skills have increased and she has perfected hydrokinesis by changing the viscosity of the morphix by making it a free flowing liquid like water, highly rigid like crystal or steel, soft yielding like foam to cushion falls, sticky like glue to trap an opponent or bouncy like rubber to reflect attacks. Her powers are entirely based around water and the Morphix liquid. She usually just blasts columns of the liquid from her palms or shapes it into different objects. However, she has other useful techniques and abilities. Relationships Family King Teredor and Queen Niobe They are Aisha's parents and the three seem to share a close relationship. However, Aisha resents of the traditional ways her parents made her live, including when she was forced to arry a man she didn't know. Love Interests Nabu He was Aisha's fiancé. At the beginning, she didn't trust him, but she then developed a romantic relationship with him. After his death caused by the Wizards of the Dark Circle, Aisha became vengeful, but she rapidly realized Nabu didn't want that path to her. Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life Aisha, along with the others, goes to Harmonia to get the Lord of Order's help in dealing with a terrible threat to the Magical Dimension. While she and the others deal with the defenses of the castle, Bloom goes speak with him. She then sees Bloom being transported to Equestria. In "Love Conquers Everything", Aisha is present when Bloom asks the Lord of Order to speak to her family and friends about her decision of staying in Equestria. Apple Wedding Aisha, along with the other Winx and Cherry Blossom's family, comes to Equestria to attend Cherry's wedding with Big McIntosh. She also made a race with Rainbow Dash. Apple Born While not making an appearance, it seems she was allowed to go see Cherry's foal. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Pegasi Category:Another World Characters Category:Royalty